


Spiderman: a Hamilton Homecoming

by firehawk05



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Alternative lyrics to Alexander Hamilton.  Spoilers for Spiderman Homecoming 2017 movie and Captain America Civil War.  First attempt at rap.  Beta read by Raynos





	Spiderman: a Hamilton Homecoming

Text in brackets indicates character speaking/singing the lines. 

(Narrator)  
How does a nerdy, geeky, all round bore   
Just a sophomore, raised in these hallowed nerd school halls.   
By sheer providence, coincidence, this regular wallflower   
Somehow becomes a hero, a hero with Great Power

The dead broke Peter Parker without a father   
Got a lot farther by saving a lot harder   
By diving a lot of dumpsters  
And being a lot smarter   
Then at 15 he got bitten by that radioactive spider 

While every day facts were flash carded and squirreled away  
And all of these essays drafted painfully and wrote up   
Inside he was longing for something to be a part of   
So after school he swings through the city he's so proud of

Then Tony Stark came. Desperation reigned   
Our hero sees his secret becoming harder to contain   
No amount of playing down or ignorance could he feign  
So he put on his shooters and webbed up the Iron Man 

When the War rolled around they said this kid is insane man  
Backflipping into action without a care for pain man  
He never for one second forgot from whence he came [Queens!]  
Even if nobody knows his name, What's your name man 

(Spidey to Captain America)  
Sir, they call me Spiderman   
And did you know that I'm your biggest fan   
When I m fighting I just run my mouth  
Its my trait. Please don't hate

After the Avengers split full of it guilt ridden   
Months later see Parker back to normal   
Unbidden   
Life goes on, pop tests to sit, all these brains to pick

(Peter)  
The peaceful life is boring, give me another mission quick 

Started losing textbooks   
(Ned) thats like academic suicide   
(Peter) Webbed it to a dumpster that got moved   
(Ned Looks at Peter and taps his head) Is your brain inside? 

Mr Stark saying   
(Stark) Peter what you doing to yourself   
I m gonna need that suit back before you kill yourself

(Narrator)  
There would have been nothing left to do   
For someone less astute   
His life as a hero's moot cause he feels he nothing sans his suite  
But he started working, studying to revive all his test scores   
And suddenly he's got time to the things that he could not before  
Like building a 3000 piece death star straight out of star wars   
Asking Liz to dance, she said yes, now that's a Score   
Then he's standing on her doorstep, the corsage in his hand   
When guess who answers, its the new villain

(Peter)  
Holy crap her dad was that flying man   
Oh crap. Did I jump out of the pan  
He offers me a drink   
"No sir don't think i can"  
Its him!!!! [The Vulture]   
This is just great 

(Vulture)  
The Amazing Spiderman   
I've been waiting with these wings for you   
Why don't you just back down, you're outclassed, can't you read the signs 

Oh you might be good oh Spiderman   
When Stark puts all his tech on you  
But this here isn't just a game   
Its not your ticket to YouTube fame   
Its your fault, that my life cant ever be the same 

(Narrator)  
He's below all that rubble now  
You can barely spot him   
Another Spider brat clad in stretchy cotton  
The Vulture dropped the roof on him  
walked away and just forgot him

(Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier)  
But we, we fought with him 

(Stark)  
Me, I recruited him

(Liz)   
Me, I trusted him 

(Rabid adoring fans of Tom Holland, including one Deadpool waving a we <3 you spidey sign)  
We, we Iove him!!!!

(Vulture)   
And me. I m just the damn guy who got him 

(Whole Avengers team including Cap and Ironman)  
There's like a million things you haven't done   
So you gotta shift that weight! 

(Narrator)  
The rubble slides down

(Entire crew)  
Cause YOU are the Spiderman   
(Rubble shifts. Spidey gets to his feet)


End file.
